A Vampires Halloween
by Eszie
Summary: Eliza is asked by Professor Professor to help him with a new invention. Unfortunately, this invention doesn't really exactly do what it suppose to do. *Halloween Special*
1. Chapter 1

**A Vampire's Halloween  
Part One**

It was her favourite holiday and it was just a few days away. Eliza Fox looked around her. She was in the U.Z.Z. base, decorating the canteen for the Halloween ball, which would be at the night before Halloween. Halloween was her favourite holiday. Being dressed up like something really scary was her purpose on Halloween.

"Hey, Eliza! How's the decorating going?" asked Victor Volt when he walked into the canteen. Eliza was just busy with hanging up the bats to the ceiling when Victor walked up to her.

"Hi, Victor! Are you going to help me?" asked Eliza with a smile when she walked down the ladder. "Because I remembered that you offered to help with decorating the canteen for the Halloween ball."

Victor laughed and he walked to the fake snakes, which were lying on a table near the ladder. "So, as what are you going to the ball?" he asked as he gave Eliza the fake snakes.

Eliza smiled. "As what do you think I would go?" she said as she hung up the fake spiders to the ceiling.

"Don't say a thing." Victor laughed. "You will be going as a vampire." Eliza kept on telling to everybody that she would be going as a vampire at Halloween. How she couldn't wait to dress up like a vampire.

Eliza laughed and she walked down the ladder again. "Yeah, I'll go as a vampire. I just can't wait for the party here at U.Z.Z." she looked to Victor. "So, as what are you going?"

Victor sighed. "I'm not quite sure yet." he said. "I mean, there are so many costumes and stuff. I just don't know as what or who I should go." Victor was thinking the last days about his costume, but he just couldn't think of the most perfect costume that would amaze Anita. Last year, she amazed him by not telling him that she was actually there. But this year, he wanted to amaze her by having the best costume ever.

"Hey Victor! Wake up!" Victor looked to Eliza, who gave him a big smile. "About whom were you dreaming, Victor?" asked Eliza. "Was it about Anita?" she just couldn't stop teasing him about the tight relationship between Victor and Anita. She knew that they just like each other more than just partners, but they never admitted it.

"I was just thinking." said Victor. "And not _dreaming_ about Anita."

"Hm-hm, and why don't I believe it?" said Eliza with a teasing smile. "What do you think? Would it be good enough if we would leave it like this?"

Victor looked around. The ceiling of the canteen was full of hanging spiders, bats and snakes and fake cobwebs. "I think it's good enough, unless you want to hang up the pumpkins too." Victor gave Eliza a big smile. "But I'm not going to help you with _that_."

"Too bad," smirked Eliza back. "I just wanted to hang them up. Ah, well, I'll leave them on the ground." she walked down the ladder and she patted Victor on his shoulder, hard enough to threw him off balance. "You should stop dreaming about Anita." she said and she gave him a big smile.

"Eliza! How many times do I have to tell you; I wasn't dreaming about Anita." Victor sighed when Eliza's communicator started to ring. "Why do you keep on saying that?"

"Sure, Victor." said Eliza when she grabbed her communicator. "What's up, Prof. Prof.?"

"Up? No, I'm down in my lab." Professor Professor said and he looked to Eliza. "Any way, you need to come to my lab."

Eliza sighed. "Can't Victor go?" She hated to be Professor Professor's lab rat. She knew Victor hated it as well, but she would do anything and everything to for not being a lab rat. Even if she had to send somebody else down to Professor Professor's lab.

"No, he can't go. And besides, it's you promised to help me with some of the experiments, remember?"

"Alright, I remember." said Eliza and she looked to Victor, who gave her a big grin. "But if it's a machine which shows what a person thinks, could you use Victor for that? I'd like to know if he's thinking what I'm thinking."

"Which is?" asked Professor Professor.

"That he's dreaming about…" just before Eliza could say Anita, Victor grabbed Eliza's communicator, said goodbye to Professor Professor and shut down Eliza's communicator.

"For the last time, I wasn't dreaming about Anita." said Victor and he gave Eliza her communicator back. "Just go and help Professor Professor with his experiment. Anita and I will drop by later to see what he had done to you."

"Ha, ha, very funny Victor." Eliza looked to him and she smiled a little bit. Suddenly, she started to remember something. "When we talked about favourite movies the other day, didn't you say that you love to watch James Bond?"

"Well, James Bond movies are one of my favourite movies, especially 'Goldfinger' and 'From Russia, With Love'. Why?"

"How about getting dressed up like James Bond as Halloween costume? I mean, it could be a lot of fun and you don't need to do a lot of work about it."

Victor started to smile. "That's genius! I owe you one. But I won't go to Professor Professor in stead of you!" he said before Eliza could even offer it.

"Alright, alright, I get it. But, remember, I will remind you about this for some time."

"Sure, just say hi to Professor Professor." said Victor while Eliza walked away. He knew that Eliza would forget about it within a few days.

* * *

_I know, I know, it's a long time ago that I updated a story. But I've been really busy for some time. I really hope that I will be able to finish this story soon, because it won't take too long before it's Halloween! _

_I hope you love this part and I hope I will be able to update tomorrow!_

_xxx'jes_

_Eszie_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Vampires Halloween  
Part 2**

Anita walked to the canteen. It was almost noon and it meant that it was time for lunch. It was a quiet day and Victor promised Eliza to help her with decorating the canteen for Halloween. Although Halloween might be just a few days away, she still didn't have a costume for the party. Anita just couldn't think about something special. She wanted to do something else than she did the years before.

"Hey, Anita!" she suddenly heard and she looked up. Victor walked up to her and he gave her a big smile. "Are you coming with me to Professor Professor's lab?"

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Anita when Victor grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I just wanted to have lunch."

"You can wait with that." said Victor and he looked to her. "It's Eliza's turn to test Professor Professor's new invention."

Anita sighed. "Come on, Victor. It ain't fun to see what happens to Eliza when she has to test something." she looked into Victor's eyes. "And besides, Eliza doesn't take me away from my lunch to see what would happen to you when _you_ have to test something."

"Oh come on, I'll buy you lunch, deal?"

"Oh, okay, but just this once. And would you let my arm go?"

Victor smiled and he let go of Anita's arm. "So let's see what Professor Professor will do to Eliza today." he said while they walked to the lab.

---

Meanwhile, Eliza walked into the lab. It might not be the one of the biggest labs ever, but it was huge to her. At least it was bigger than her science labs on high-school. Professor Professor was a man who made the strangest machines she'd ever seen and some of them really worked. Most of the time, Professor Professor used one of the agents as a lab rat and mostly was Victor the one who needed to test the newest inventions. But after Eliza started to work at U.Z.Z., Professor Professor saw in her a potential lab rat as well. Luckily for her, most of the time the machines worked just fine.

"Ha, Eliza, I'm glad you came to my lab immediately." Professor Professor looked to the young agent. "There is something that I want you to test for me."

"Oh, goodie." Eliza looked to Professor Professor. Although most of the time the machines worked just fine, there were a few that exploded or that made you do some strange stuff. "What is it this time, Professor?

"It's a teleport machine." Professor Professor walked to a strange looking machine. It looked like a closet, but without a door and it had a handle on one of its walls. Next to the closet was a computer and Eliza wondered why he needed a computer for. "When you stand in here, I can teleport you to everywhere you want to go."

"And are you sure that it's safe? I mean, that it won't explode when I actually stand in that… closet?" Eliza looked to the machine. It didn't look too safe in her opinion. And when Professor Professor invents something, you'll never know what will happen to you.

"I told you, it's a teleport machine. And just relax, nothing will happen." Professor Professor grabbed Eliza's hand and pulled her to the machine. "Everything will be just fine, trust me."

"Well, if you say so." said Eliza and she stepped into the 'closet'. She thought about what could happen to her when Professor Professor would pull that handle. The machine could explode while she was standing in it or she could end up somewhere else and Professor Professor wouldn't be able to get her back, so she has to call for help or – in the worst case – she has to walk the whole way back.

Professor Professor input the coordinates into the computer, so Eliza would arrive safely a few feet away from the lab. "Are you ready?" asked Professor Professor just when Victor and Anita walked into the lab. They just wanted to see what Professor Professor had invented and see what would happen to Eliza.

"So, you two are here to laugh at me?" Eliza looked to Victor and Anita, who were both giving her a big smile.

"We are here to wish you good luck." said Anita and she looked to Victor. "Right, Victor?"

"Yeah, we are here to wish good luck." said Victor and he walked to Professor Professor. "Tell me, Professor Professor, is this going to explode?"

Professor Professor looked up. "What? Of course not!" Professor Professor looked to Eliza after he adjusted the last numbers for the coordinates. "Are you ready for the trip of your life, Eliza?"

"I guess so." Eliza looked to Victor and Anita. "It was nice knowing the two of you." she said in a dramatic way. "May the two of you get a wonderful future together." Professor Professor pulled a handle and a lot of smoke filled the cabin where Eliza was standing in. It looked like the machine actually worked. Eliza started to disappear for what seemed like bit by bit. "Look at me, I hope you don't have to put me all together just like a puzzle when I come back!" Eliza laughed a little bit. "Well, at least it doesn't hurt."

Eliza started to disappear and Victor and Anita looked around them. Eliza was supposed to appear somewhere near the lab. "Are we going to look for her?" asked Victor and he looked to Anita. "She would be around here somewhere."

"Well, I'm here." sounded before Anita could answer Victor's question. Everybody looked to the cabin where the smoke slowly disappeared. Eliza stepped out of the cabin and she started to cough. "Really, Professor Professor, you really shouldn't add the smoke effect. It makes me cough. I'm afraid that your machine didn't work very well." she looked up and she sees everybody staring at her. "What? Why is everybody staring at me?"

Anita walked to Eliza and gives her a mirror. Anita couldn't believe that this just happened and she saw it all happening. "Because you have bat-wings right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Vampires Halloween  
Part 3**

"What?!" Eliza looked to Anita. "What on earth are you talking about?" Eliza looked around and suddenly she began to laugh. "Oh, come on, guys. It'll take weeks before I'll start with April Fools, so why do you start already?" she walked to Victor and gave him a smile. "It was your idea, wasn't it? Getting me back on what I said to you earlier. So you let Anita tell me that I got batwings and then I keep looking for them while you two can have a laugh. I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"What did you say to him earlier?" asked Anita while she looked from Eliza to Victor. "Victor, why doesn't she believe me? What have you done this morning?"

Victor sighed. He didn't want to tell Anita about Eliza and her teasing that morning. "I didn't do anything, Anita." he said and he looked to Eliza. "And Anita is right, you truly have batwings. Just look into the mirror."

Eliza looked into the mirror and she saw two big batwings coming up from her back. "This… this is impossible! But… how could on earth…" she looked to Professor Professor who was looking to his invention. "How could this be happening?" Eliza yelled to the professor.

"I don't know." Professor Professor looked to Eliza. "I think I used too much batwings in my invention. I'll see if I can change it somehow."

"You know, never mind!" Eliza turned around. "I will never, and I mean never, try one of your inventions ever again!" and with that, she walked out of the lab.

"Well, now you did it. Eliza won't talk to you for at least a month." said Victor and he looked to Professor Professor. "Why did you used batwings in your machine anyway?"

"That is none of your business!" Professor Professor looked to Victor. "Now, out of my lab, I need to figure out what had gone wrong." and he pushed Victor and Anita out of the lab.

"So, now we're kicked out of Professor Professor's lab, what are we going to do now?" said Victor while Professor Professor slammed the door closed behind Victor and Anita.

"Well, you still owe me a lunch, so how about lunch?" Anita looked to Victor and gave him a little smile. "Come on, we'll leave Professor Professor alone and have some lunch. I'm starving right now."

"Alright, let's go." Victor sighed and he regretted that he made that promise. At least he didn't promise an expensive diner.

---

Meanwhile, Eliza was sitting at the edge of the runway for the sky-bikes. She just couldn't believe that she really had wings, batwings to be precisely. Why had Professor Professor use some batwings in the machine. This could be really disastrous for her for the rest of her life. How on earth would Marc react when he would see her like that.

"Hey, Eliza, mind if I sit down?"

Eliza looked up and she shook her head. "I don't mind, the base is for all of us." she added with a smile and Anita sat down next to her. "So, how strange do I look with these wings?"

Anita gave her a smile. "I start to get used to it. But it looks like you already started with Halloween as a vampire U.Z.Z. agent."

"Well, at least somebody is taking it good." Eliza laughed and she looked to Anita. "I guess I will get used to it some time. But it's still strange to see those wings next to me."

Anita looked to the wings, which were folded in behind Eliza. It was strange to see the enormous batwings behind Eliza's back. The wide span had to be more than 16 feet. "You know, there is something I started to wonder about." she suddenly said while she was still looking to Eliza's wings.

"Shoot!"

"Do you have any feeling in those wings?" Anita looked back to Eliza. "I mean…"

"You're wondering if I could fly." said Eliza and Anita nodded. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't fly. The only thing I can do is flapping a little bit. But even when I get hurt, I wouldn't feel a thing." Eliza stood up and she spread her wings. "I just hope they will disappear soon."

Anita stood up as well and together with Eliza, she walked to the Control Room. "You are thinking about Marc, aren't you?"

Eliza nodded. "I have no idea how he would react when he sees these wings when he finds me like this." she sighed and she looked around her. Every agent who passed her, had to gaze at her. "I guess I should tell him that I don't feel well and it's better he doesn't visit me before Halloween. I just hope he will still love me when he sees me like this."

Anita smiled. "I know he will. If he really loves you, he wouldn't mind the way you look like."

"Well, I guess he really loves me." Eliza looked to Anita and she gave her a little smile. "At least I have a Halloween costume. How about you, do you have a Halloween costume?"

"No, I'm still thinking about a good costume." Anita stood still in front of the Control Room. "But I just can't think about a good costume. I want to do something else than a cat or something like that. I want something original."

Eliza stood still next to her and thought for a moment. And suddenly it hit her. "Do you like to watch James Bond?"

"Yeah, I'd like to watch a James Bond movie every now and then. Why are you asking that?"

"How about getting dressed up like Miss Moneypenny?" Eliza gave Anita a big smile. Who said Miss Moneypenny and James Bond couldn't be a wonderful couple together? Didn't Ian Flaming write about Moneypenny's hopeless dreams to be together with 007? "I mean, that's one of my favourite characters of James Bond."

Anita gave her a radiant smile. "You are so right! That really is an original outfit to wear on Halloween. Thank you for helping me out."

Eliza chuckled. "No problem. I'd love to help people." she said while she walked into the Control Room. She was getting curious about how Victor and Anita would react when they saw each other's outfits at the Halloween Party.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to finish this part, but I was really busy with school, work and even with friends. But, I finished this part and now I need to go on to the next - and probable the last - part. _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this story, but I was very busy the past month. I still hope you like this chapter.  
The only one I own is Eliza Fox & her boyfriend Marc. The rest belongs to Tony Collingwood. _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

**A Vampire's Halloween  
Part Four**

Eliza looked around her. She was wearing a long red dress with a few black stripes, black boots and she wore heavily make-up she didn't wear normally. It was the night before Halloween and she was at the Halloween Party of U.Z.Z. She was just waiting outside the U.Z.Z. building for her boyfriend. Unlike the other parties, Marc didn't pick her up at her place, but they would meet each other in front of the U.Z.Z. building. Eliza didn't want to show Marc her wings, she was afraid that he wouldn't love her anymore. It took her years to find out that Marc loved her and she didn't want to lose him because of an experiment gone wrong.

"You can definitely bite in my neck." sounded suddenly and Eliza looked up. Right in front of her, was a pirate standing. Complete with an eye patch and an unshaved face. "You look beautiful like this, honey."

Eliza chuckled. She loved to be called 'honey' by him. He was the only one who could say such a thing to her without getting slapped in the face. "Thank you, Marc. You look really nice too."

"That's Capt'n Marc to you." said Marc with a smile and he gave Eliza a kiss on her lips. "Nice wings, by the way, where did you get them?"

"Just luck." Eliza looked to her boyfriend. "Shall we go inside? It's getting cold out here."

"It's fine by me, it really is getting cold right now." Marc offered Eliza an arm and they walked into the U.Z.Z. building together.

---

Anita looked around her. She was waiting for Victor to show up, she just couldn't wait to show him her outfit. She wore an office suit. A white shirt, an aubergine coloured jacket with a matching skirt. She was also wearing black heels and purple glasses to make the picture complete. Her hair was done in the same way as the Miss Moneypenny in the James Bond movies and she had a nameplate with Moneypenny's name on it.

"Good evening, my dear Moneypenny." somebody said with some kind of a Scottish accent and Anita turned around. Right in front of her was Victor standing. He wore a white tuxedo and he hold a martini glass in his hands, just like James Bond would do.

"Victor? Is that really you?" asked Anita while she looked at him. She had to admit that she could never guess that Victor looked really handsome in that tuxedo.

"No, the name is Bond, James Bond." said Victor with a big smile and he looked to Anita. "So, what do you think, Miss Moneypenny?"

Anita gave him a smile back and she stepped closer to him. "That you look really handsome, agent 007."

"So, how about a martini?" asked Victor while he looked to Anita with much interest. She really surprised him by dressing up like Miss Moneypenny. She looked beautiful in that suit and he hoped she would wear it more often.

"Victor, you're staring at her." sounded before Anita could answer Victor's question. Victor turned around and he saw Eliza and Marc standing there. "So, Mr. James Bond, what do you think of the party?" said Eliza with a bit smile. "I think it looks really cool."

Victor smiled. "That's because you decorated almost the whole canteen." he said with his normal voice and he looked to Marc. "I don't think we met before. I'm Secret Agent Victor Volt, but for tonight I'm James Bond."

Marc shook Victor's hand. "My name is Marc, I'm Eliza's boyfriend. But for tonight I'm Capt'n Marc." Marc added with a smile. "And what about you, Miss Moneypenny?"

Anita laughed. "I'm Anita Knight." she said and she gave Marc her hand. "I'm also a Secret Agent and I'm Victor partner." Marc smiled and he gave a small kiss on Anita's extended hand.

"Come on, Marc. Otherwise we won't be able to dance." said Eliza and she grabbed Marc's hand and she looked to Anita and Victor. "We'll see you later." and she pulled Marc to the dance floor.

"And I just kept on thinking that you weren't one of those ladies who got jealous very easily." said Marc when he and Eliza were dancing.

Eliza chuckled and she looked to Marc. "I'm not jealous, but Victor and Anita need some time alone." she added with a smile and she looked to Victor and Anita who were still looking to each other like the other was some kind of an alien. "Do you remember what Ian Flaming said about Miss Moneypenny's dreams?"

Marc looked to her. "Did you set this up?" he asked and he smiled. "I could have realised it. You see couples in everything and most of the time it are the most impossible or unlikely couples of that series. But why Victor and Anita?"

Eliza gave him a big smile. "Don't you think that they look cute together?"

"Says the girl who is a few years younger than the couple she'd like to see together." laughed Marc and he gave her a kiss on her lips. "Can't we just focus on _our_ relationship?"

"Only when you keep kissing like this." Eliza looked to Marc and he gave her another kiss on her lips. She felt Marc's hands on her back and suddenly, Marc stopped kissing her.

"Honey, I think your wings are starting to get loose." Marc looked into Eliza's eyes and he carefully grabbed her wings from her back. "I don't think that this is the best costume work I've ever seen."

Eliza looked to the wings that Marc held in front of her. Those were that wings which have been behind her back for some days. She didn't have to be ashamed for the hideous big wings. "That's too bad." she said after she realised that the wings were finally removed from her back. "Ah well, I can live without them, as long I have you to be with." she added with a smile.

"I'm glad you think this way." said Marc and after he gave her another kiss, they started to dance again.

---

"So, what do you think, Moneypenny?" said Victor after Marc and Eliza left him and Anita alone. "Shall we dance?"

Anita smiled. "Alright, let's go, Mr. Bond." she grabbed Victor's hand, which he extended to her and they walked to the dance floor. Just when they got onto the dance floor, a slow song started. Victor and Anita looked to each other. They were both afraid that this would let them show their feelings for each other. Anita looked away from Victor and just when she wanted to walk away, Victor grabbed her hand.

"We can dance as partners." he whispered and Anita turned around. That was something she liked to hear. She let Victor lead further onto the dance floor and they started to dance.

Victor heard some of the agents talking to each other about him and Anita. Although he'd love to have a relationship with Anita, he wasn't sure when he had to tell her about his feelings for her. "You know, Anita." he whispered and Anita looked into his eyes. "You look really good in this suit, you should wear it more often."

Anita gave him a big smile. "Only in your dreams."


End file.
